A Blood Grudge
by Chosen2007
Summary: I own none of these characters, with that said, what if Kendall was a vampire? Kendall a vampire. THis is also apart of the Idenitity series which will end with Supermacy. So in a way this is an AMCGH Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

A Blood Grudge

By

Chosen2007

Part 1

Kendall's POV

_There she is. Sitting there and not playing for the actions, she's taken on my family, on my sister Bianca. She hasn't paid and now I sit here, stalking behind the bushes with the branches pricking my breasts. There she is not paying for it and then she just sits there, I want her to pay. It's through my stomach and as I open my mouth, I welcomed it. I hunger her for it and I want to feast on it. My mother was raped one night by a vampire and __I got__ the bloodthirsty genes that would be me. I go into my house and Ethan is asleep. I feel my fangs coming in, if I can't kill for my family, I could turned someone with pleasure. _


	2. Chapter 2

A Blood Grudge

By

Chosen2007

Part 2

Kendall stood over a very beaten J.R. and kneels to him while he's on the ground. "You see junior, I took the fight right to you. I will say you were very funny as you went flying back. It looked like a cartoon character." Kendall said and then chokes J.R., "She almost didn't survived. She almost died all because you didn't want her to know that Bess was really Miranda." Kendall lifted him up high about her head and then just stared at him, "You Chandler man, it's about what's between your legs." Kendall said and flashed her fangs, it eyes go yellow, she pulls him to her. "I'm not going to kill you J.R. I will visit you, hurt you and the thing about it, you won't remember. Don't forget to take a drink. " J.R. was dropped and in a flash Kendall was gone. When J.R. snapped out of it, he was looking around and didn't know why the mess was there.

There was Babe again she had no idea that somewhere she was being stalked and there were eyes glaring right through her. There was a tongue that was smacking from left to right and wanted to taste her so bad. She was a good mom, she's going to have her chance to be one and then a familiar touch stroked her face. She wasn't sitting on the bench; she was sitting on a man's lap. He was a tall African-American man, she saw his eyes and she got off his lap then kneels to him. He looked in her eyes and said, "I know you fed from someone else." He kissed her and as she closed her eyes, her lip was bloody and her boy was still playing. She didn't know what just happened.

Kendall walked out of her room because Ethan was still asleep and Bianca was with Miranda. While she was happy to see them both together, she looked at Miranda's eyes because she knew. "I was doing some research." Bianca said and Kendall responded, "On Miranda." Bianca shook her head. "I'm so scared for her Kendall." "I'm the stupid one, I should have known Michael was a vampire, I'm fucking another one and the daddy has been looming around." Kendall held her head and Bianca said, "When I'm gone, it will do my heart good to see you have grey hairs, oh wait you won't, but you will be worrying about Miranda." "Thanks Binks." Kendall said and Bianca responded, "What are we going to do with Babe without killing her?" "She's a familiar. Someone who worships what I am." Kendall said and Bianca responded, "You mean she's a fucking groupee. You mean when I cut her, then took from her and she let me. It was because she thought I was like you." Kendall still never understood that. "I told Babe, J.R., Krystal, David and Adam, a blood grudge means, I will go to any lengths and I say when it's over." Kendall looked at Bianca and she said, "It's only the beginning." Kendall fangs curled out of her mouth and Bianca pointed at Kendall's teeth, Miranda saw it cried. "Sorry Binks. I forgot Miranda doesn't understand yet."


	3. Chapter 3

A Blood Grudge

By

Chosen2007

Part 3

Krystal was looking through David's loft, she walked in to see David naked on the top half and bruised then beaten hanging by a rope. Krystal turned around to see Kendall there smiling. "I'm glad you're here and know that if you don't want to make Babe an orphan, you will do as I say without a word." Kendall said and walked up to Krystal; she grabbed her around the throat then showed her fangs. She held Krystal near her; she cut her neck and then lick her blood. She could see life, past and present by doing that. She found what she was looking for. "So you knew first, Babe knew second and David knew last. "It's the family that lies together, how sweet?" Kendall said and threw Krystal on the floor. Kendall looked at her and her yellow eyes were out, "What are you?" Krystal asked and Kendall lean into her, "It will be see so easy, "Kendall said and she smelled Krystal's neck, She looked at Krystal, "It would be so easy." Kendall said and then she hypnotizes Krystal then said, "The only thing you will remember from being here is that you hurt David for not telling but you're not going to tell the police. Every time you want to tell the police, just like the whore that is your daughter, you will climb on the first man or woman and…" Kendall said as she whispers the rest.


	4. Chapter 4

A Blood Grudge

By

Chosen2007

Part four – This part as When I'm gone from Enimem

It's been a month, Krystal has turned into a whore, David has been traumatized; J.R. keeps blacking out and seeing wounds all over his body. It was time for Babe to pay but first Kendall track down the one who's been stalking Babe. "Well, I have to say you have bad taste." Kendall said and Julius responded, "What do you want?" "I want Babe gone from Pine Valley and you could make that happened." Kendall said and Julius responded, "Don't want to." Kendall fangs came down and she said, "Don't make me angry." Julius looked at her and his eyes turned blood red, he shook his head. "Wow. Your passion is intoxicating, why settle for a familiar when you could have me?" Julius ripped her dress and Kendall's fangs were razor sharp, Julius pie faced her and slammed the door. Kendall kicks the door in and kicks Julius through a wall. Kendall was in bra and skirt then saw Zach. She smiled and then looked at him, "You look great." Kendall said and Zach looked at her bra, "I miss you." "Come on Zach, just one more time." Kendall said and Zach kissed her. She turned and he was gone but behind her another love whisper, "I'll be here.", she turned and he was gone. "I got to end this...I'll come home! I'll come home." Kendall walked away.

Kendall went to Bianca and Kendall looked down to see that Bianca had got Babe back. "I said your name, she got scared and so I told her, I will not unleash you unless you show her place. Notice the collar and leash. The boots look great on her." Bianca smiled and then Kendall walked to Miranda, She touched her head.

Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?When they know they're your heartAnd you know you were their armourAnd you will destroy anyone who would try to harm 'herBut what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?And everything you stand for, turns on you, despite you?What happens when you become the main source of her pain?

Kendall said to Miranda, "You will have pain but it will be dulled and the generations will go back fast. Death will be around you but I will be loyal to you Miranda and all of your pain will be my pain. I'm so sorry." Bianca held Kendall.

I'm not done….


	5. Chapter 5

A Blood Grudge

By

Part five

Kendall isn't a vampire, she wrote three hundred pages of her as a vampire and she laid there with peace. Jason came to her and kissed her on the mouth. "She woke up, Lila is sleeping, Spike is with Ryan and it's you and me." Jason said and Kendall responded, " I made you a vampire in the end of my story and we lived forever with Miranda, our children." "I don't know about living forever, who wants to?" Jason said.

Theres no time for usTheres no place for usWhat is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips awayFrom us

Zach was standing there and said, "Yeah, who wants to?" Kendall smiled and kissed Jason so sweet. "Will you beat up anymore who doesn't like my story?" Kendall asked and Jason said, "No." Kendall hugged him anyway. Kendall thought this last thing, **"Zach, my old love, that's your charge and to the air you go and fair you well." Zach nodded and then disappeared.**

But touch my tears with your lipsTouch my world with your fingertipsAnd we can have foreverAnd we can love foreverForever is our todayWho wants to live foreverWho wants to live forever? Forever is our today

Author's note: What Kendall is from The Tempest and I don't own it. The song is from Queen, "Who wants to Live Forever." Also this story takes place after Supermacy, it's coming soon.


End file.
